Electronic devices having their own housings that are not formed in all too voluminous a manner are preferably installed at a wall. The housing is here releasably fastened by a fastening apparatus to a fastening rail, in particular a top-hat rail or a sectional rail, provided at the wall, with the fastening apparatus comprising screws or clamps, for example.
With a screw fastening, suitable holes are required in the housing of the electronic units and in the fastening rail as well as nuts or suitable threaded bores so that the housing can be screwed to the fastening rail. The fastening and releasing of the housing to or from the fastening rail is awkward and complex when a screw fastening is used. The production of the screw fastening, in particular holes and a threaded bore at the housing and/or at the fastening rail, is furthermore complex and thus expensive.
With a clamp fastening, multi-part designs are used that, for example, comprise clamps for latching and unlatching the housing to and from the fastening rail, actuation means for actuating the clamps, and springs for tensioning the clamps. The fastening and releasing of the housing to or from the fastening rail by means of the clamping fastening is typically less intuitive and the provision of the clamping fastening at the housing is complex and complicated. The assembly of the multi-part construction of the clamp fastening to the housing is time-consuming and thus makes the construction expensive overall.